clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo
The Dojo (Japanese: 道場, meaning "place of the way") was a secluded building, high in the mountains. Here, the master Sensei trained penguins in the ancient art of Card-Jitsu, by teaching them of the elements of fire, water, and snow. The Dojo had several training mats for playing Card-Jitsu. In the center, there was a cushion where Sensei sat. All four walls had doors which led to paths to other locations, three of which were other dojos. West was the Fire Dojo, north was the Water Dojo, east was the Snow Dojo, and south was outside, to the Dojo Courtyard. Additionally, the Martial Artworks catalog was located here, which sold ninja items and power cards. History Before the launch of Club Penguin, the Dojo was built by Sensei at an unknown time, many years ago, in order to train penguins to respect the power of the elements, and also master the elements themselves, after a fateful battle with his old friend Tusk. Some time after building the Dojo, he left to explore The Wilderness, in order to train. The Dojo was then one of the original rooms in Club Penguin. At this time, it was completely empty, and also hidden on the map, requiring players to click a spot in the mountains. It was not until November 3, 2008, that something significant occurred at Dojo, where lightning from a storm struck the Dojo, causing the Dig Out the Dojo project to help repair the Dojo and dig it out from the snow. During this time, Sensei returned to the Dojo. After repairs were finished, Sensei, displaying gratitude, agreed to teach penguins Card-Jitsu, and training began on November 17, 2008. On May 28, 2009, the Dojo received a minor change. The three elements on the torii above Sensei's cushion were replaced by a sign labeled "Card-Jitsu", and players were able to view their Ninja Progress here. On May 23, 2013, the Dojo underwent a quick renovation. Aside from receiving a graphical update, components from the since removed Ninja Hideout were transferred here, including doors to the fire, water, and snow dojos, the Martial Artworks catalog, and a large amulet pattern on the floor. Pins Parties General *During April Fools' Parties, until 2009, the Dojo was turned completely black and white, known as the "Dojo Sketch". There was also a giant pencil sticking out from above. Throwing a snowball resulted in a blob of paint being thrown. *During Halloween Parties from 2009 through 2012 and 2015, there were orange and black banners and pumpkin lights hung up on the ceiling of the Dojo. There were also several jack-o-lanterns and a few candelabras. In 2015, there were no banners. 2006–2008 *During the Summer Party, the Dojo housed Octi the inflatable octopus. *During the Lime Green Party, the Dojo was the only room decorated. There were lime green colored banners hung up, a box of free Lime Green Capes, and a large vat of lime green paint, with paint spilling out onto the floor and walls. "COLOR PARTY" was written on the wall. *During the Festival of Snow 2007, a few snow sculptures were displayed here. *During the Summer Kickoff Party, Octi was located here again. *During the Water Party 2007, there was an inflatable elephant head, which spewed water out of its trunk. Most of the floor of the Dojo was covered in water, making it function like a pool. *During the Water Party 2008, like the previous year, the Dojo was turned into a pool. This time however, the inflatable elephant head did not return, but instead, Octi was here again. There were blue and purple banners hung up, and a large banner that read "POOL PARTY AT THE DOJO!!" *During the Music Jam 2008, the Music Maker 3000 was located here, which was a large machine that could make music, if players stepped on colored platforms. Green was for a drum, red was for an electric guitar, yellow was for a pair of maracas, and blue was for an electric bass. 2008–2013 *During the Dig Out the Dojo event, there was scaffolding in the center of the Dojo, leading up to the smoldering hole in the roof. There was a box of Miners Helmets, and piles of wooden planks for construction. After a few days, the roof stopped smoldering, and a pile of training mats were added, labeled "TRAINING COMING NOVEMBER 17". After repairs were finished, a small party was held. The floor of the Dojo was turned into a rock garden with a large bonsai tree. There was a gong show every five minutes, a large dragon poster hung on the wall, and many lanterns. *During the Christmas Party 2008 and Holiday Party 2009, the windows and floor of the Dojo had scrolls hung up, colored blue with nature patterns, including trees and birds. There was garland, Christmas lights, lanterns, and snowflakes hung on the walls. *Before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, an avalanche occurred outside the Dojo, damaging one of the walls, and destroying the Ninja Hideout. There were construction barriers and tables with construction supplies, although one had food and drinks instead. During the party, there was a large pile of snow by the door to the Snow Dojo. Trivia *Every five minutes, seen through the window, three ninjas appeared jumping, then leaped away. *In the video game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there was a hidden room underneath the Dojo, which was utilized by PH for training Elite Puffles, known as the Puffle Training Room. The door to the room was located where Sensei's cushion was in the Dojo's redesign in November 2008, and has not appeared again since. The room has never been mentioned by Sensei, and it is unknown if he built it, or was even aware of it. *There was a glitch discovered in 2015 that could give an addition 10-12 power cards that would properly work even if the penguin was not a member. However, the glitch only works if penguins have never received the Starter Decks from Sensei originally. The penguin must be brand new to Card Jitsu in order to have the glitch successfully work. Link to the actual video proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DSsWqK9R7o&t=258s *In older versions of the Martial Artworks catalog, Sensei wrote poems relating items sold in the catalog to his process of building the Dojo. They were as follows: **Dojo Igloo: One night as I was camping under the stars, I looked to a waterfall and learned a valuable lesson. River flows here from the mountaintop, and learns to become Waterfall. "I too have come here to learn." I said out loud. "Here I will build my Dojo." **Rice Paper Wall Screen: Then I looked to the snow I stood on, and learned a valuable lesson. See how river leaps, From high snow ledge to snow bed? New places to learn. "A Dojo must have many places to learn in." I said out loud. "I will build strong walls, and rice paper flats to make rooms." **Stone Lantern: Then I looked to my campfire, and saw there a valuable lesson. But how can you learn, In a Dojo without light? Fire is needed. "I will carve stone lanterns," I said out loud. "So fire can come inside with me." **Hand Gong: Having learned from water, snow, and fire, I built the Dojo in the mountains. When it was finished, I rang a gong to announce that it was complete. Now learn from my tale, Of fire-water-snow, and Build your own Dojo. *The Dojo was originally planned to be put in the Plaza.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/430011919538221056 It would have been located in between the Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor.https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/634781652049379329 However, it was moved to the mountains, as it was thought to be a more fitting location.https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/634890147415199744 **The original design of the Dojo was inspired by the dojo from the movie The Matrix.https://twitter.com/lancepriebe/status/546548657537810433 Gallery Graphical designs Dojo 2005.png|August 22, 2005 – November 17, 2008 Dojo 2008.png|November 17, 2008 – May 28, 2009 Dojo 2009.png|May 28, 2009 – May 23, 2013 Dojo 2013.png|May 23, 2013 – March 30, 2017 Parties 2005 Halloween Party 2005 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2005 2006 April Fools' Party 2006 Dojo.png|April Fools' Party 2006 Summer Party Dojo.png|Summer Party Lime Green Party Dojo.png|Lime Green Party 2007 Festival of Snow Dojo.png|Festival of Snow 2007 Dojo during April Fools' Party 2007.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Dojo 2007 Summer.png|Summer Kickoff Party Dojo Water Party.png|Water Party 2007 2008 Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Dojo.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Dojo.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Water Party 2008 Dojo.png|Water Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Dojo.png|Music Jam 2008 Halloween Party 2008 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2008 Dig Out the Dojo Dojo.png|Dig Out the Dojo Dig Out the Dojo Dojo 2.png|Dig Out the Dojo (second phase) Dig Out the Dojo Dojo 3.png|Dig Out the Dojo (during reopening) Christmas Party 2008 Dojo.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 April Fools' Party 2009 Dojo.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Dojo.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Dojo.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Dojo.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Dojo.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Dojo.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Dojo.png|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2011 Dojo.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Dojo.png|Hollywood Party Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Dojo.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Dojo.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Dojo.png|Operation: Puffle 2014 The Fair 2014 Dojo.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2014 Dojo.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Halloween Party 2015 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2015 Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Halloween Party 2015 Dojo.png|Halloween Party 2016 Music Jam 2016 Dojo.png|Music Jam 2016 Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Holiday Party 2016 Other Original Dojo concept.png|An early design of the Dojo, when it was planned to be in the Plaza Dojo concept.jpg|Early art concept for the Dojo Dojo Sketch.png|A concept art of the renovated Dojo Names in other languages SWF *Dojo *Music Geographic Location References Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms